


(You’ve Been) Thunderstruck

by SwiftEmera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Public Rutting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vigilante porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t blame Barry for being mad, really, but Oliver knew he couldn’t let himself get closer to his friend than he already was. But then he was looking at him like that, and pleading, and, well… he was only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You’ve Been) Thunderstruck

“Barry, you _need_ to calm down. Right now.”

The two men stood in the abandoned alleyway, glaring at one another with all the contempt that they could muster. If anyone were to wander onto the rooftop, they would wonder why exactly The Flash and The Arrow were at odds with one another, when just earlier that day they had been working together.

“Calm down? I thought you were _dead_ , you asshole! You just _left_ – and you expected to die, and you didn't even bother to come and see me one last time?”

Oliver closed his eyes tight, reigning in all the self control that he could not to reach out and touch the other man – to throw caution to the wind, say _fuck it_ and just claim.

He couldn't, though. The only thing he knew how to do was break people. He'd already fucked up so badly with Felicity – he couldn't _stand_ to do the same to Barry – so he had to do what he knew best – pretend he didn't care.

Putting on his best game face, Oliver rolled his eyes with fake exasperation, turning away from Barry so that he could speak his lies without breaking his resolve. “Excuse me if you're not the first person I thought of when I was trying to save my sister's life. We're barely friends, Barry. What do you even expect from me?”

He heard Barry suck in a breath behind him, but he didn't dare to glance back. “I'm going to leave now. You're welcome, by the way, for the help with... what did you call this one again? Captain Freeze?” Cold. He knew it was Cold. Why he was trying to provoke Barry, he had no idea.

“You're so full of shit, you know that?” Barry replied, voice steady.

“Excuse me?” Oliver spat back, teeth gritted.

He could hear the soft footsteps approach him, yet he flinched a little as a palm made contact with the back of his shoulder. “I said, you're full of shit. I didn't ask you to come here. I didn't say that I needed help with Snart. I called for your _opinion._ Not your help. So tell me, why did you come here?”

Oliver tensed, breathing slowly, feeling his control slowly loosen. He couldn't allow this. He _couldn't_. It was one thing to indulge himself by coming to Central City for the day under the guise of helping Barry out with something that he could have _clearly_ handled himself, but it was quite another to let himself get involved with the meta-human.

Barry's hand trailed from his shoulder, rubbing his back softly, and his resolve snapped entirely.

In a matter of seconds, Oliver snarled, whirled around, grabbed Barry by the waist and had him pinned against the wall of the alleyway, green eyes widening in front of him, pupils blown. He didn't bother talking – why would he, when he could clearly be putting his mouth to better use?

Barry moved first, though, closing his eyes and pushing his lips onto Oliver's. Groaning, Oliver pressed into Barry, hands roaming down his friend's sides, Barry's hands fisting into the back of his short hair, grabbing at whatever he could. His senses were on overdrive – he felt like a fire had ignited through his entire being, pushing him to just fucking _take_ and _claim_ what was his.

He didn't even realise how heavily he was pressing on the other man until he felt their erections brush together, causing them both to let out collective groans, both craving for relief. Their lips parting, Oliver began to nip softly at Barry's jaw, sucking gently below his ear, Barry's grip on the back of his hair tightening as his breath shook, letting out a whine that sounded absolutely _wrecked._

His eyes tightened as he thrust himself against his friend again, both men pawing at one another desperately, shallow breaths panting roughly as they worked over the tension that had been surrounding them ever since they had met.

When Oliver had allowed himself to imagine this between himself and the other vigilante, he hadn't imagined it as desperate rutting in the middle of an alleyway, but the situation was entirely out of his control. As for Barry, well, he didn't look as though he was even capable of a coherent thought, hair askew from Oliver's fingers running through it, lips swollen from rough kisses pressed into him, eyes practically black with lust. No, this would have to do for now. After that, well, they had all the time in the world.

He could feel the pressure build in his groin against Barry's, his lips sucking hard on Barry's neck, desperately gasping for breath as he could feel the other boy tense against him, Barry's eyes rolling back as he let out a final loud moan. Oliver followed him over the edge, the feeling in his stomach erupting as he spilled into his suit, cursing softly against Barry's neck.

They stood for a few minutes, Oliver still pressed into Barry, foreheads against one another and eyes closed as they both struggled to regain their breaths. The puff of air that he felt on his lips from Barry's soft breathing compelled him to lean forward, pressing a much more gentle, delicate kiss to his lover.

“Fuck, Cisco is going to kill me for soiling is suit.” Barry laughed, still a little breathless.

Oliver huffed softly, letting out a small chuckle. “Don't worry. I'll protect you, Barry.”


End file.
